koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Unmei loop (feat. Marcus Miller)
Unmei loop (feat. Marcus Miller) (運命loop (feat.Marcus Miller)), translated as "Destiny Loop", is one of the songs performed by Japanese vocalist, MISIA. It appears on her mini album, MISIA SOUL JAZZ SESSION, which is her first soul jazz album and celebrates twenty years of her singing career. Unmei loop is the image song for Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi which plays in promotional media and the ending credits of the game. Kou Shibusawa loves jazz and notes that Marcus Miller is one of his favorite jazz bassists. A collaboration of any sort with Miller is like a dream come true for him. He remarks that MISIA's "powerful and soulful vocals" are a fitting reflection of the determination resonating in the historical setting. MISIA commented that the upbeat melody and the strong message within the lyrics were fun to sing. Consumers who purchase MISIA SOUL JAZZ SESSION receive a serial code to use MISIA as an officer within the game. Credits :Lyrics: Kiyoshi :Composition: Kenji Hayashida :Arrangement: Takuya Kuroda :Ariola Japan label Lyrics Kanji= :空の向こうにいる　　 :微笑んでる　あなた　思い浮かぶ　 :足元を見つめれば　　 :土に　残した　夢の跡 :風に聴き、月と話す :咲き誇る花　A season goes around :大きな夢　抱き　散りゆく :だれのためとか　なんのためとか :ひとは競い合う　その意味をさがす :予感直感が　運命を決め :そして全てが　まわり出す :生きること。じぶん信じること :生きること。今　誰かのために :生きること。前　向く勇気 :この運命ループに　今はこの身を :任せて生きる Believe in my soul. :目を閉じると見える　　 :大切な人々　いつの日にも :年月を重ねれば　 :過去に　残した　君いとし :時は過ぎ　心静かに :その日を待ってる Time comes around :大きな夢　抱き　叶える :世のため　人のため　愛のためとか :ひとは競い合う　その意味をさがす :予感直感が　運命を決め :そして希望が　放たれる :生きること。じぶん信じること :生きること。今　誰かのために :生きること。前　向く　勇気 :この運命ループに　今はこの身を :任せて生きるBelieve in my soul. Believe in my destiny. :風に聴き、月と話す :咲き誇る花　A season goes around :大きな夢　抱き　散りゆく :What’s goin’ on. Believe in my soul. :What’s goin’ on. Believe in my destiny. :What’s goin’ on. Believe in my soul. :What’s goin’ on. Oh! :生きること。じぶん信じること :生きること。今　誰かのために :生きること。前　向く　勇気 :この運命ループに　今はこの身を :任せて生きるBelieve in my soul. :Believe in my destiny. :Reach for the sky. |-|Romaji= :sora no mukou ni iru :hohoenderu anata omoi ukabu :ashimoto wo mitsumereba :tsuchi ni nokoshita yume no ato :kaze ni kiki, tsuki to hanasu :saki-hokoru hana A season goes around :ookina yume daki chiriyuku :dareno tame toka nanno tame toka :hito wa kisoiau sono imi wo sagasu :yokan chokkan ga unmei wo kime :soshite subete ga mawari dasu :ikirukoto. jibun shinjiterukoto :ikirukoto. ima dareka no tameni :ikirukoto. mae muku yuuki :kono unmei luupu ni ima wa kono mi wo :makasete ikiru Believe in my soul. :me wo tojiru to mieru :taisetsuna hitobito itsu no hi ni mo :nengetsu wo kasanereba :kako ni nokoshita kimi itoshi :toki wa sugi kokoro shizukani :sono hi wo matteru Time comes around :ookina yume daki kanaeru :yo no tame hito no tame ai no tame toka :hito wa kisoiau sono imi wo sagasu :yokan chokkan ga unmei wo kime :soshite kibou ga hanatareru :ikirukoto. jibun shinjiterukoto :ikirukoto. ima dareka no tameni :ikirukoto. mae muku yuuki :kono unmei luupu ni ima wa kono mi wo :makasete ikiru Believe in my soul. Believe in my destiny. :kaze ni kiki, tsuki to hanasu :saki-hokoru hana A season goes around :ookina yume daki chiriyuku :What’s goin’ on. Believe in my soul. :What’s goin’ on. Believe in my destiny. :What’s goin’ on. Believe in my soul. :What’s goin’ on. Oh! :ikirukoto. jibun shinjiterukoto :ikirukoto. ima dareka no tameni :ikirukoto. mae muku yuuki :kono unmei luupu ni ima wa kono mi wo :makasete ikiru Believe in my soul. :Believe in my destiny. :Reach for the sky. |-|English Translation= :Beyond the sky :your smiling face comes to mind :If I look around my feet :I can see the remnants of dreams on the ground :Listen to the wind, talk to the moon :Flower in bloom　A season goes around :I fall while embracing my great dream :For whomever, for what reason :People find their justifications to compete :Be it premonitions or intuition, destiny decides :And everything goes around :To live. To believe in oneself :To live. Right now, for someone :To live. The courage to pave the path forward :I now devote my life to :the loop of destiny. Believe in my soul. :I close my eyes and see :my loved ones whom I shall see someday :Over the years, :I treasure the dearest one from my past :Time passes, and my heart calms :I wait for that day. Time comes around :I shall grant the great dream dear to me :For the world, for the people, for love :People find their justifications to wage war :Be it fated or whim, destiny decides :And hope shall be set free :To live. To believe in oneself :To live. Right now, for someone :To live. The courage to forge the way :I pledge my body to :the loop of destiny. Believe in my soul. Believe in my destiny. :Listen to the wind, talk to the moon :Flower in bloom　A season goes around :I fall while embracing my great dream :What’s goin’ on. Believe in my soul. :What’s goin’ on. Believe in my destiny. :What’s goin’ on. Believe in my soul. :What’s goin’ on. Oh! :To live. To believe in myself :To live. Right now, for someone :To live. Bravery to go forward :I cast my life to :the loop of destiny. Believe in my soul. :Believe in my destiny. :Reach for the sky. External Links *Official hub for image song, Official sound trailer for mini album Category: Songs